Number Six
'''Number Six, '''also known as Maren Elizabeth (the last earth name that Katarina gave her), is one of the ten Loric Garde children who escaped from Lorien. Her Cêpan, Katarina was killed by the Mogadorians three years before she found Four. She began to track Number Four, soon after Number Three was killed. Physical Appearance Number Six is olive skinned with hazel eyes, black hair, a wide mouth and high cheek bones. She is 16 years old in I Am Number Four. Although, in the movie she is shown with blonde hair and blue eyes.(Teresa Palmer) It is also revealed that she loves to train and can train all day, and that even her Cêpan was unable to keep up with her. She also trained with Sam and John. John, who can match her in strength, speed and agility, still finds it difficult to match her skill. She is well versed in combat, which she demonstrated by using her fighting abilities during the final battle at Paradise High School where she killed many Mogadorians along side Number Four. She is strong and also beautiful. She is also very fast. Personality Due to her very troubled past experiences with the Mogadorians, and being on her own since around the age of 13, Number Six has grown to be the most mature and level headed of the remaining known Garde. She has a very tomboyish demeanor about her and is shown to be very tough. When a battle commences, she is usually the first to act, is quick with her decision making, and remains relatively calm in stressful situations. Six also seems to be a good deal more powerful than most of the other Garde, repeatedly beating John (#4) in their training sessions and simply being more battle trained than Marina (#7) and Ella (#10). On numerous occasions Six has expressed the enjoyment she gets from killing the Mogadorians. This bloodlust took form at a very young age when she killed her first Mogadorian, Katarina's killer, right before she escaped the Mogadorian stronghold in West Virginia. History Six was born to Arun and Lyn on Lorien. Lorien chose Six to be one of ten Loric Garde who would grow to be the next generation of Elders, more powerful than their predecessors. As Arun and Lyn were bestfriends with Liren and Lara, Four's parents, Six sometimes went over to play with Four, who was only a toddler at the time. Henri said that the fact that the two knew each other in such a way for so long that it was like destiny that they would end up together. The Mogadorians invaded Lorien one day and the entire populace of Lorien fought to make sure that the ten chosen Loric Garde made it off of Lorien safely. Nine of the ten Garde left with their Cêpan to Earth in one ship while the tenth Garde was only recently born and so adopted a Cêpan and left with numerous Chimæra in an ancient ship to Earth. After landing, Six and Katarina, her Cêpan, started life in Mexico. Six was thirteen years old when she and Katarina found an online blog post from an internet account belonging to Number Two which had said "Nine, now eight, are the rest of you out there?" The post was more of a plea for help, as Two was being hunted since One was killed in Malaysia. Six and Katarina then replied, saying "We are here". Soon after the post was deleted and the other Garde had Two's scar burned into their ankles, signifying her immediate death. Four and Seven have also seen the blog post. After Six recieved her scar, Katarina had them leave Mexico immediately for the mistake they had made, travelling into Texas. The Mogadorians caught up with the two only a day after Two's death after stopping at a motel because they were both exhausted. When the two of them went to get something to eat from the diner, a Mogadorian arrived at their motel and watched them from about halfway through their meal, on. Later, the same Mogadorian came to Six's and Katarina's room, Six opened the door and was attacked immediately. Six was to be stabbed in the head, but because of the charm on her and the other Garde, the damage was instead done to the Mogadorian, who died as a result. Katarina then threw Six's Chest at her and they left for their truck outside. Another Mogadorian charged after them after they got into their truck and realized that they had left the keys inside, although Katarina locked the doors, he punched through the window and grabbed Six. Luckily, some residents from nearby saw this and jumped into action. Six went back and got the keys, so they could leave, having been saved by that group of men from Texas. About a month later, The Mogadorians stormed Six and Katarina's hotel room in New York and took them captive. Six woke up in a cell in a hollowed out mountain in West Virginia, it was two days before they came to drag her into interrogation. They brought her into a room with Katarina where they were to be interrogated. The Mogadorian who was to start had attempted cutting Six's face, but instead cut his own. Six and Katarina were then brought back to their cells for another two days before the interrogation began again. To get Six to talk, the same Mog who had attempted to slice open Six's face started slowly torturing Katarina. Six told him everything to save Katarina from being killed, against Katarina's wishes, except Six said that she was Number Eight. After Six had told him everything from leaving Lorien until only days before their capture, the Mogadorian stabbed Katarina in the heart and killed her. After Katarina's death, the Mogadorians attempted every way they knew to kill Six; drowning, electrocution, explosives, leathal injection, poisonous gas, everything failed and The Mogadorian running the test died instead. Six was then put back into her cell where the Mogadorians planned to keep her until they had killed Numbers Three through Seven. Finally one day Six developed her first Legacy, Invisibility, and it slowly spread across her body until she could completely dissappear. She then waited for the Mogs to come and see that she "wasn't there" so she could just walk out when they opened the cell door. She did just that, and continued her escape. She was amost out when she saw the Mog who had killed Katarina, and when he was alone, she came up behind him and slit his throat, only then did Six leave, having been imprisoned for 185 days. Six's Chest had been obtained by the Mogadorians at an unknown date, and so Six then decided to go after the remaining seven Garde. Six was tracking Three, but was unable to reach him in time before his death in Kenya, and so, Six began travelling through North America, sensing Four around the Ohio/Pensylvania/West Virginia area, but unable to find him. Six was broke, tired and lost, so when s huge gust of wind opened the door to a coffee shop, she went in, bought a large coffee and began using the open computers for customers, which is how she came across the story about Number Four in Ohio jumping out of a burning building. Six then left for Ohio, hoping to reach Four before the Mogadorians did. I Am Number Four .. The Power of Six In the power of six, six trains with both John/Four and Sam. She reveals that she has feelings for both John/Four and Sam. She later seperates from the two and meets Marina aka Number Seven, Ella (number ten) and Crayton (Ella's Cêpan) The Rise of Nine ... Legacies Being a Garde she possesses superhuman strength, speed, agility, endurance and durability. She possesses Telekinesis, which is an ability that all Garde share. She also poesseses some unique Legacies. Invisibility Invisibility is Number Six's first legacy. It developed while she was being held by the Mogadorians. She then used it to escape from the Mogadoirans. It gives her the ability to make herself and anything she touches invisible. thumb||Legacy was also used to great affect during the Battle of Paradise High School. She manages to sneak around outside the school despite the numerous Mogadorians outside. Six can turn people invisible just by touching them; however, this is limited to only a couple of people. Elemental Manipulation Six first discovered this legacy amidst the pain of the third scar which indicated Three's death. Clouds and Lightning formed which was first believed to be weather manipulation but six has since discovered that she can manipulate any elements and combine them, hence creating the storms. She has so far shown control of wind (storm clouds), water (rain), fire (cremating Henri's body) and possibly lightning (it is unclear whether Six can control lightning as it is not strictly an element or if it is simply a product of atmospheric wind and water manipulation). Six has yet to demonstrate manipulation of earth. Relationships *Katarina *John *Sam *Number Seven Trivia *She loved the name Starla but Katarina thought the name gets too much attention. *Although Six is a hazel eyed, olive skinned female with dark hair in the book, the actress that portrays her is Caucasian, with blonde hair and blue eyes. However, in The Power of Six (book) Number Seven said that she had gray/stormy eyes. *In the book both Six and Sam agree for Sam to travel with them and they appear to be on friendly terms. In the movie however, Six believes that it is a terrible idea and has a clear distaste for Sam. *She is the only character of The Power of Six to appear physically in both narrations. *It is widely debated what her actual legacy is, weather manipulation or elements. She stated herself that it was elements before manipulating fire to cremate Henri. However, in Six's Legacy she discovers the legacy and believes it to be weather. In the first chapter of the rise of nine she remembers how she controlled cold air around a plane so that it would travel easier, suggesting weather control. Quotes " Hit Me " "Red bull's for sissies." - After powering up via Number Four's Lumen, film Category:Garde Category:Loric Category:Characters Category:Film Characters